<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where do the lonely souls go? by szra_mix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120310">Where do the lonely souls go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix'>szra_mix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Romance if you squint, Sexual Humor, Touch-Starved, could be read as romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a small incident with the newest royal staff member, two almost strangers find a bond between them, while someone else realises what loneliness feels like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon (Merlin) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That's the crack part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, just to make the things clear, the original character is a 20-years old time traveller Eveline, who somehow gets yeeted into the Arthurian times and gets a job as Arthur's servant. It sounds like chaos, I swear it is not. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>If you mix knowledge about Arthurian legends, modern time traveller and actual Arthurian timeline, you can only imagine what you would get. </p><p> </p><p>Chaos.</p><p> </p><p>Majestic, enormous, beautiful chaos. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>- Eveline...ma’am...could you please...let me go? </p><p>- No fucking way, Archie! You deserve all the hugs and love! That’s why I am here!</p><p>- I highly doubt that! </p><p>The whole royal staff was able to hear the argument through the rather thick walls. The passing by servants couldn’t help but press their ears to the wooden door awaiting even more gossip material before the guards came shooing them away. </p><p>- This is highly outrageous! I should have you locked in the dungeons!</p><p>The woman finally retracted from the embrace, visibly pleased with herself. The “poor” prince, Arthur Pendragon himself took two steps away from her, searching for his sword. </p><p>- What is wrong with you?! - his voice was adorably pitchy. </p><p>She took in his devastated appearance. Dishevelled golden hair resembling straw, bright eyes wide in confusion and perhaps anger, creased tunic and trousers. </p><p>- You look like you got laid, Archie. And I mean LAID with a capital “L”. That’s the spirit sunshine! </p><p>- You’re utterly insane! Merlin! - he put even more distance between them, now screaming for his manservant. -  Where is the cabbage head when he’s needed the most?! MERLIIIIIIIIIN!</p><p><em> - Oh Christ on a heist, this boy is really something. - </em>despite his hysterical calling, she smiled wickedly. </p><p>He might’ve been the future greatest king Camelot had ever seen, son of </p><p><em> The Uther Pendragon, </em>royal prat and many many more but she couldn’t help but feel how he involuntarily leaned into her arms during the so-called “assault”. He was so fucking precious. </p><p>
  <em>- A precious bean. A soft, dumb, homicidal precious bean who must be protected at all costs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of her standing awkwardly in the middle of the chamber and Arthur yelling like an idiot while running around the room the “cabbage head” boy (aka Merlin, another precious bean) stormed through the door. </p><p>- FINALLY! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST?! - oh god, now he was actually screeching like an undersized pterodactyl.</p><p>- I was picking herbs for…- <em> poor Merls...always dealing with the drama prince. </em></p><p>- THIS WOMAN! - he vividly gesticulated towards Eveline making her snort loudly. - THIS...THIS CRAZY WOMAN BROUGHT HERSELF UPON ME! </p><p>- EXCUSE YOU?! - now it was her turn to raise her voice. (Neither Arthur nor Merin had the courage to nag her about it.) - Really Archie?! If I wanted you naked on the bed, and believe me when I say it, you would already be on your all fours begging to be pegged! So don’t tell me I made any moves towards you, YOU BITCH! </p><p> </p><p>[(insert the Wonder Pets most Tik_Tok famous song)</p><p>Archie: me on my all fours, begging to be pegged? </p><p>Merlin nodding: yeah, you on your all fours, begging to be pegged.</p><p>Archie: what is “all fours?”</p><p>Merlin: what is “be pegged”?] </p><p> </p><p>- Merlin…- Arthur theatrically whispered to the other boy. - She flung herself at me. </p><p>- And? - the secret sorcerer couldn’t hide the amusement glistening in his eyes. His prince was looking as scared as if he saw at least a dragon, not a 5,1 ft fragile woman who was currently laughing wholeheartedly.  </p><p>- AND? - Merlin covered his ears, trying to avoid becoming deaf. - SHE HUGGED ME!</p><p>- She...hugged you? - the servant rolled his eyes. - And that’s it? That’s why you almost ripped your throat out while calling for me? Because she HUGGED YOU?! Oh my God...I can’t. I just can’t. - he turned on his heel towards the newest servant, chuckling at her smug expression. - You. You need to learn the first rule of being Prince Arthur’s servant. The royal clotpole has no idea how affection works. </p><p>From the corner of her eye, she saw Arthur’s jaw dropping, mouthing at the same time “Piss off, idiot.”</p><p>
  <em>- They are so married. - she brought her attention back to Merlin, who was now smirking devilishly. </em>
</p><p>- Second of all, now it’s for you Arthur, if any woman throws herself at you, go along with it before she notices what mistake she had made. Okay, that’s it for now. Come on, Ivi, we need to get some sleep before the prat decides to ruin our day by his royal mood swings. </p><p>He took the woman by her elbow, fleeing from the scene before Arthur managed to pick up a plate and threw it at them. </p><p>- GOODNIGHT SIRE!</p><p>They ran together until they couldn’t hear any more of Arthur’s bitchy bitching.</p><p>- That was amazing! Had you seen the look on his face?! - Ivi had to whip tears streaming from her eyes. </p><p>- Yeah, that’s what you get from knowing him for so damn long! - he laughed along with her, but she couldn’t ignore the fondness he spoke about the prince with.  - Although it’s his fault for hiring two ethic-lacking servants. By the way good job on hugging him! He never lets anyone touch him for more than ten seconds. </p><p>- Even you? - the man momentarily blushed, the red colour tinting even his ears. - Oh come on, Merlin, you can tell me! I see the blushing! </p><p>- Shush you! - he covered his face with his hands’ shying away from her. He meant to make it sound jokingly but she sensed the unease behind his actions.</p><p>She gently prayed his fingers away, holding them softly in her grip. </p><p>- I’m not judging you, Merlin. I’m sorry for being nosy and stressing you out but I just noticed that you clearly care about Arthur. - she stroked his pale palms, trying to bring him some comfort.</p><p>He sighed sadly, looking back at her.</p><p>- Of course I care about him. He is my prince, my closest friend and my...well...he’s my destiny. </p><p>She knew about that. For what it’s worth, she knew almost everything about his tragic, yet beautiful story. </p><p>- You need to protect him to make sure he becomes the Once and Future King and brings peace in Albion. </p><p>- How do you...what...I mean...WHAT?! - he was staring at her now, both terror and curiosity flashing on his face. </p><p>- Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. I know about the prophecy and before you ask me, yes, I know about your magic and I know you only use it to protect Archie. I’m with you, okay? </p><p>- But...how? You came here not long ago and you...why? Why do you know this? You had found the dragon, hadn’t you? Kilgharrah told you. Or are you a witch?! Are you trying to gain our trust and kill Arthur?! You are a traitor, aren’t you?! We trusted you! Arthur made you his servant!  - he was getting himself worked up and she came to realise how the boy in front of her truly loved his prince. </p><p>- Merlin. Please, sweetheart, calm down. - she kissed his knuckles hoping to focus his thoughts somewhere else for a few seconds. - I won’t make you believe me but I am not your enemy. Let’s say I use my own kind of magic for my own advances and that’s what got me here in the first place. I’m not interested in hurting anyone, even if Arthur can be a real brat sometimes. You two are just too cute together to kill you off. </p><p>Finally, the light tone of the last few sentences made the sorcerer breath slower. He was still eyeing her but he never pulled away from her touch. </p><p>- You are also a witch? </p><p>- Not really. I don’t yield magic or any magical powers. From where I come from I am sort of a scientist, an inventor, I know something about technology, maths and physics and my latest experiment might have or might have not brought me here. </p><p>- Where do you come from then? </p><p>He was curious. Genuinely curious about her life. Not anymore scared or untrusting. He was interested in her. Oh Christ...she kissed his hand once more before looking him directly in the eyes. </p><p>- I’m from England. From the year 2020. I’m not a sorcerer. I’m a time traveller. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. That's the angsty one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is where things get kinda serious. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> meanwhile somewhere in the castle </em>
</p><p> </p><p>- Bloody woman, coming here like she owns the place, touching me all of sudden, yelling and nagging and laughing at me! I should have her locked in stocks! And personally threw some tomatoes at her! Bloody woman and stupid guards...and stupid Merlin. Stupid everyone! </p><p>Arthur threw himself on his bed, sighing deeply. The nerve some people had! He rolled himself into a quilt cocoon, overthinking everything. His mind was racing and as much as he was ashamed to admit it, he still felt the warmth from where his new servant touched him earlier. </p><p>
  <em>- Maybe she had a rash?! Or maybe she wanted to make me sick! She’s a traitor! - he shook his head immediately. - What am I even doing? She hugged you, Arthur. She hugged you. Just hugged you. Normal, human contact. People do that all the time. Just...just not to you.</em>
</p><p>A sudden melancholy overcame him. How true was it? He was the prince, crown prince of Camelot. It was logical that people weren’t going to touch him as they did with their friends or families. Still, it never felt as prominent as it did now. The places on his body grazed by the delicate touch burned, the heat swallowing his whole person, yet never warming up the cold pressure on his chest. He wanted to be held by someone again, to feel something less synthetic than his soft, itching bed covers clinging to his body. He just wanted to let go and hide in someone else’s arms. Maybe he could call for his servants? For Morgana maybe?</p><p>
  <em>- Don’t be ridiculous, Arthur. You know better than that. You can’t go running to them like a stupid little kid. You’re a man. You don’t need this. What would your father say? </em>
</p><p>Exactly. What would his father say? He surely never turned and twisted in his bed craving for someone to come and make the world better for just a few minutes. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t like Arthur. He was tough, all rough and sharp edges, never gracing anyone with more than a nod or if you were heavily injured, a sympathetic pat on the back. </p><p>- You’re not like your father, Arthur. You will never be. You’re far better than him. - that’s what Merlin once said to him. </p><p>But was <b>that</b> better than being a human embodiment of a boulder? Was spiralling down in self-pity better than ignoring other people and becoming a stranger to his own family? He was supposed to be the future king. But what kind of king cries himself to sleep? A broken sob tore itself from the depths of his heart. It was all too much.</p><p>- Please...…Morgana…Gwen… Eveline…<em> Merlin…. </em>please! Please…somebody…anybody...</p><p>The heat became agonising, fire-like sensation licking at his insides, paralysing him. Tears dripping down his face felt like steaming water, melting and flowing through his skin. His lungs exhaled only dry air, hurting his abused body even more. He began coughing, his breath gagging him and making his world more blurry than it already was. Maybe it was an enchantment after all? </p><p>
  <em>- No, don’t be stupid, Arthur. You know that is not the issue. - his own mind was mocking him, laughing cruelly at his uneven breaths and jumps of the pulse. - What do you expect? Pity? Empathy? Some heartwarming nonsense? Who are you kidding, Prince? That's all you are. You matter only because of your title. </em>
</p><p>The gut-wrenching pain increased when the truth was spilt in front of him. Through the fog his mind was clouded with, he heard screaming. Violent, raw, vulnerable screaming. Why was someone screaming in the middle of the night?</p><p>As the guards came thundering into his chamber, along with both of his servants, all of them pale with concern and horror plastered on their faces he came to understand that he was the one tearing his throat down.</p><p>- Archie... Arthur! What happened?! Are you hurt?! - someone’s high voice dominated his own, bringing some focus to him. </p><p>- Arthur, please answer us. Or simply nod. Can you do that?  - a  gentle hand rubbed his own and he couldn't help but flinch away. Why was he flinching away?! </p><p>- He's not wounded. Stay with him, I'll dismiss the guards. - the contact stopped and he couldn't help but cry for it to come back. </p><p>This time much smaller, softer hands touched him, caressing his forehead and gripping his outstretched palm. </p><p>- I get it, Archie. We’re here now. You are not alone. I am here and Merlin is here. </p><p><em>- Archie...only one person called him Archie... </em>Eveline?</p><p>- Yes! - the woman smiled at him, squeezing his fingers lightly. - It’s me. You’re doing so good, honey. </p><p>He tried to sit up but another pair of weirdly familiar arms pushed him back down. He wanted to trash, he wanted so badly to run away from the restricting hands. His whole body jerked before the calm voice of the woman sitting next to him made him open his eyes. Darkness. No, candles. A little bit of yellow light coming from the fire. Fire. The prince scrambled away, pleading to be released before someone came into his line of sight, blocking out the candles. He couldn't mistake the curly mop of black hair and protruding, adorable ears for anybody else. </p><p>- What have you done to yourself, Sire?</p><p>- Merlin…is that you? Why are you here? Have I woken you up? </p><p>- No, you didn’t. I wasn’t sleeping anyway... - even though he hasn't asked the question, his eyes flashed with unspoken words. That was another perk of knowing each other for so long. He could read him like an open book. That concerned look made Arthur straighten a little bit, putting on his nonchalant face.</p><p>- I’m fine, Merlin, you don't have to give me that kicked puppy look of yours.</p><p>- Arthur…</p><p>- You can go now. - why was he saying that?! - Unless you want to clean my chambers now. </p><p>- STOP IT! Don't give us that shit, Archie! You were yelling like someone was bloody murdering you! Tell us you don’t want to talk about it but don’t FUCKING LIE! - they both turned to the shaking little woman, taking in her sudden agitated state. </p><p>For some reason she had tears in her eyes and out of nowhere she had yet again this day thrown herself at Arthur. She cuddled herself to him, head resting on his chest hearing for his heartbeat with arms and legs encircling his body like a viper. The maid was slowly brushing his shoulder with her thumb and he should not let that happen but he closed his eyes and gave in the pleasant feeling. </p><p>- You touch starved idiot. Next time tell us you need some fucking affection.</p><p>Another set of fingers, this time way manlier and stronger tangled itself in his hair, stroking it and brushing against his cheek occasionally. He nuzzled himself into the touch, missing the startled and pained look Merlin gave him. </p><p>- Is that it, Arthur? You just wanted somebody to hold you? </p><p>Too ashamed to answer them verbally he nodded meekly, eyes still closed but this time for a different reason. He felt moisture collecting behind his eyelids and he could not let them see how pathetic he was. They already lost some of their own free time to check on him and stay with him and he could not give them another reason to worry. </p><p>- Oh dear…- the bed next to his free side dipped and another warm body clung to him. The hand fondling with his golden strands stayed where it was but now his shoulder was leaning against a surprisingly firm chest. - Tell me if this makes you feel uncomfortable.  </p><p>Sure yet light grip pulled him closer by his hip and rolled him on his side, so his whole front was pressed into his friend. The new position made the woman behind them growl in annoyance before she rose up from her previous spot. </p><p>- Merlin, you ass! Taking all of the precious Archie to yourself! Shame on you! </p><p>Arthur felt the laugh bubbling in the other boy’s body and he also cracked a light smile, barely visible from where his head was tucked underneath the sorcerer’s chin. Despite her words, Eveline repositioned herself so now she was stuck to the royal like a drunk koala. God, it was scandalous. His servants were laying with the prince in his bed, embracing him from both front and back, making him barely visible. Still, the closeness of the two loyal people, his friends, made him finally relax his tense muscles. The warmth, no longer burning and aching, but coming from others let him exhale deeply, peace slowly easing his troubled mind. </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t a weakness after all. Maybe it all meant he was just a human. A human with people who deeply cared about him. And if he woke up later due to elbows digging in his ribs and snoring so loud he felt buzzing in his ears, he said nothing, just closed his eyes and drifted back to his dreams with a smile on his lips. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <br/>[If you didn’t then I’m sorry I wasted your time :(] <br/>If you’d be so kind I would be super glad to receive some feedback from you guys and well...hope you have a lovely day/night! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>